Reborn
Reborn is a famous Dungeon Capturer, of the Dragon Djinn Fafnir and Knight Djinn "Arthur" and King of the Legendary Country Dragonia. Appearance Reborn is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair that is seen mostly put down (but at times stands up like a flame). He is described as handsome with an handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a well toned body and is said to give off almost a golden aura that makes even the hottest of flames afraid to come close to him. His very presence is said to lift the morale of his people highly. Personality Reborn is known to be the greatest king of kings. He places Dragonia as his top priorities and is highly protective of his his people. Reborn is known to be very kind and easy to approach, but due to his overwhelming presence he gives off people tend to be shy or flustered. He is also known to be very Charismatic for any army led by him will have a tremendous increase in abilities because his self-confidence is sure to rub off and boost the morale of his army to an extremely high level. Reborn is respected and loved by all his people and implies a heavy rule that there are no social classes in Dragonia and that everyone is equal, he makes sure both those who have many and both who have little are both important to Dragonia. Despite his kingly manner Reborn is also someone who lives on the thrill of adventure, he is eager to discover knew things and meet powerful foe all over the world, his overly excited nature tends to cause the royal guard quite a handful as Reborn even sneaks out of the castle to stroll off for the night. However as great as a person Reborn sounds, he is not a perfect man he does not side with evil nor good, Reborn is a warrior first and foremost and loves the thrill of battle, while he does not encourage youth to shed blood, deep down inside the inner dragon in Reborn yearns for battle, and Reborn has even stated he feels more at home on the battlefield. History Physical Abilities and Magical Ability Close Combat Expert: Reborn trained his body to learn a self made martial art unique only to him and created the art of Pankration. The art is a combination of boxing and wrestling, with kicks and grapples being a main factor as well. On a side note, most people actually do not know about this factor about Reborn as he is seen wielding a lance in battle (and has rarely ever been disarmed) preferring to keep enemies at a distance, despite that misconception Reborn is strong enough to defeat hundreds of men in battle or even fight giants the size of mountains with his fists alone. Some who have witnessed this say he is perhaps stronger without a spear as Reborn is not required to be discipline to the way of the lance and with Pankration reek havoc with brute force. Enhanced Strength and Durability: Reborn thanks to Fafnir, he is able to easily lift 30 tons without a sweet and is able to take a severe beating as he survived not one, but two dungeons that were said to be among the top ten most difficult to conquer. God-like Speed and Ability: Reborn's most notable feat is his god-like speed as he faster than most men on earth. He is able to move so fast, it appears as if he is blinking through time and can easily disarm 20 men at once, another ability he posses is his innate reaction time, as if almost a spider like sense, able to react in a mere second, and is able to counter any warrior if he can concentrate hard enough. Rukh Manipulation: Reborn being a Dungeon Capturer requires him to hold a large storage of Rukh, and is able to do so. Reborn has complete mastery of his Rukh and is able to use it to strengthen his weapons, or cancel out a opponents attack. Metal Vessel Fafnir. The Dragon Djinn: Reborn has the ability of to control the legendary abilities of Fafnir, the famous dragon. With this he is able to control flames that burn hotter than the sun itself, and has the ability to absorb Rukh and release it in powerful wave of energy. The most deadly feat of this Djinn is the ability with that attacks of this Djinn is able to cause the Rukh in one's body to fall asleep killing them off in a sense and thus technically prevent someone from using Rukh if hit enough times. The way Reborn is able to active Fafnir's Djinn Equip is by clapping his hands and engulfs in Rukh. Also the metal vessel for Fafnir is Reborn's lance "Kroniid" ' Arthur, The Knight Djinn': This Djinn gives Reborn the ability to create multiple weapons and is able to create small portals of Rukh and fire from them and another ability of this Djinn allows Reborn to control lightning and is able to even transform into it. The way of one enters this Djinn Equip is slamming their weapon on the ground and gets covered by light and thus activates it. Category:Dungeon Capturer